It's Always Summer under the Sea
by Hela's Hand
Summary: Harry and Tom are soul linked, forever forced to meet in their new lives. But since Harry connected with the Hallows completely, he is the only one who can remember his past lives. For over five thousand years, this cycle has gone on. Some morals had to be left in the rippling water, others twisted. (AU. First yaoi sprinkled story. Be gentle?)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note –** Decided to write this out of the blue. Title came from Game of Thrones 5X05 ending song: 'I know, I know'. I'm posting this because I need to get out of my funk. Hopefully it will cure it.

"Why yaoi?" I hear many who read my works before ask. "Cause I was wasting time while I was waiting for my puppy's results and got bored during the break I gave myself," I say. (Also got stuck with my other works and needed to do something).

**Warnings** – Not a high M but has the warnings of a M.

**Parings** – Teasing Harry/Draco, Tom/Harry, and Gellert/Albus (so far Gellert/Albus is one sided, as in Albus had feeling for him).

**Disclaimer** – Harry Potter belongs to Rowling and whoever else owns the title (just know it's not me).

**For New Readers Of Me** – There are probably a few grammar mistakes and things that don't make sense. All I can say is tell me if nothing makes sense and I'll find a way to weave it in the next two/three chapters.

I usually keep things hidden from my readers and let them guess with the hints (I'm a sadist that way), so sorry if that kind of thing bugs you.

*** ~ "Oh some may call it a curse, a life like mine. But others, a blessing. It's certainly a lonely life, but a fulfilling one, at best. It's my cross to bear, and I bear it gladly. Someone has to take a stand against evil, why should it not be me?" – Within Temptation: _Why Not Me _~ ***

Harry entered his room with a tired sigh, taking off his vest while staring at the mirror. He looked at the old poster that was to the right of him, featuring 'the Golden Noir and the Fiery Blanc'. _'One_ _summer's dream turned tragic,'_ Harry thought as he examined the taller one, _'some things never change'_.

"About time you came," a voice said behind him, "I was beginning to think you've been torn apart by your costumers."

He paused, looking through the mirror. Harry smiled, "Dragon boy. Do you need my service?"

His rich face twisted, "I don't need the service of a prostitute, Potter."

_'You needed my service in another life.'_ He turned around while continuing to take his outfit off, "a high class entertainer, Draco. Why are you in my room, if I may wonder?"

"My boss is coming tonight to conduct business with yours. I thought you would appreciate it if you were one of the ones assigned to guard them."

Harry tilted his head slightly, "the big bad wolf himself? I hear he dines with the devil regularly and feast upon lovely little virgins like you."

His cheeks grew pink at the slight. He turned on his heel, "if you don't want to hear – "

Harry reached out and ran his fingers under his chin, "why are you running?" He saw his pupil's dilate, showing he caught a whiff of his 'perfume'.

"I wasn't running," the drugged man said.

Harry lightly put his hand on his chest as he said, "my apologies. I appreciate you telling me of this opportunity. It'll be nice to take a stroll out of this den, don't you agree?"

He saw Draco turn his head away, but didn't move his body. Harry tilted his head to the side as his thoughts and feelings became easy for him to read in his grey eyes. He leaned closer when he saw how far he was embedded in Draco's brain, putting his lips to his ears.

"Don't be so naive," he told him as he felt him shiver, "don't you know what happens when you step into a demon's den?" He ran his teeth over Draco's lobe, hearing him let out a breathy sound. "We tend to bite the intruders," he breathed on his ear.

He smiled as he heard him groan slightly before moving away from him. "Unfortunately," Harry started while fixing his jacket, "it seems that I'll be busy for the rest of the day." He walked over and held the door open for him, "Dumbledore's whore is never without work, it seems."

A switch seemed to click in Draco and he left with dignity. _'If only I thought of this at Hogwarts,'_ Harry thought as he closed the door, _'he's much easier to deal with this way'_.

He went to his closet and opened the door, "what do I wear for the beast? Conservative? Whore, Angelic, Priest, teenager...Oh." Harry smiled as he pulled out the outfit, "this will be ironic."

* * *

_'A dark blue tie with yellow stars, not surprising.'_

"I am glad you were able to meet with me, Tom."

Voldemort kept his hatred for the man in check, "the pleasure is all mine, Albus."

He almost twitched at his twinkling eyes as he began talking about nonsense. _'And a periwinkle colored suit. One of the most dangerous man in the world wears periwinkle.'_

He looked around the room they entered, seeing how it was almost empty except for the two inside. One was dressed like a butler, his hair combed and his statue straight as he held his silver tray. The other one had a straight spine too, but his tray was held up by his ruby red tail.

Voldemort examined him with a quick glance, _'red shorts, black latex for skin, stringed platform_ _boots, Vinyl gloves, a stringed corset, and devil horns.'_ "Your mascot is joining us," he stated after he saw his green eyes.

Albus chuckled as they walked to the table, "mascot. He's more of a security guard."

_'And I'm an investor,' _he thought as he sat.

The butler served Dumbledore a drink while the Potter boy served him. He held his breath as he sat the glass down in front of him. The boy tilted his head to gaze at him before gave him a knowing look, the black 'veins' visible on his face.

Voldemort watched him give a bow and backed away, his electronic tail giving a slow swish.

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

He looked at the bowl Dumbledore offered him. He smiled politely, "no thank you, Albus." He didn't seem to mind as he took one from its individual package and popped it in his mouth.

He heard the light tapping of the tail touching the floor impatiently. "About our factions," he began after letting Dumbledore have a moment to savor his candy, the tapping starting to irritate him, "it might be best if we combine our forces for now."

"The government's watchdogs are barking at your door too?" the Potter boy asked. Voldemort glanced over, "well why else would you willingly want to meld our forces together?"

He gave a short smile, "what your mascot says is true. They have been 'dogging' me for the past few weeks."

The Potter boy almost seemed to split his face in two with his smile, the tip part of the tail swishing back and forth for a while. _'From praise or...'_

"They have with us as well," Dumbledore said, his face serious. "We've lost a lot of good men and women since they've been in town."

"Good, bad, incompetent," the Potter boy said as if reciting from a page, "the Ministry will wipe them out and make the world a better place."

The boy made a spitting sound, as if he had something distasteful in his mouth. His bright green eyes looked over to him, "the world needs some sort of evil in the world, else the natural balance goes haywire and all suffer."

Voldemort studied him, _'he's talking about more than criminal affairs. And why does it feel like I've heard that before.' _

The Potter boy gave him another knowing smile.

"So Tom," Dumbledore began, "how do you suppose we defeat them?"

Voldemort looked at him, _'We now, is it? Well, I supose it would be wise to destroy them'_. "We hit them where it hurts."

"Their shafts."

He looked at the Potter boy, whose eyes seemed to lightened. "Their weak spot," he said.

The Potter boy smiled wide as his tail raised to form a wave.

* * *

Harry turned the corner and parked his car. He got out and walked through the sliding glass doors, greeting at the secretary, "I'm here for a ten o'clock meeting..."

The woman looked at him, studying his identification before pushing the button, "Mr. Porter is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Harry smiled politely as he walked to the electronic doors, watching them swing forward. He looked at the brown hair man, watching him pour drinks. His face was almost without wrinkles, and his hair was starting to recede.

_'Not bad for someone over forty years old.'_ "Dr. Faust," he said with a smile.

"Vincent is fine, Mr. Porter," he greeted as he handed him the glass.

"Then call me Henry, Vincent," Harry said as he took a sip of the wine. He tried not to show on his face how good it was.

"May I ask why the guard dog of the Order is barking at my doors?"

Harry looked around the office, feeling the plush carpet underneath his boots. "What gave me away?"

"Your green eyes are as legendary as your unfortunate scar."

Harry hummed as he touched the polished table with his finger, looking at the objects on it. "You've learned the English accent well," Harry began as he turned the constellation model, "one couldn't guess you were German."

He felt 'Vincent' turn towards him, "you sound as if my heritage is a crime."

Harry turned, "my apologise, that is not my intent. Forgive me if it came off that way." He gave a small tilt to the man, taking a sip of the wine after he straightened.

_'Damn that's good,'_ he thought as he reluctantly put it down. _'Need to stay sober.'_ "It's just," Harry said as the doctor motioned to the chair, "your last name is very interesting."

The man sat across from him, "it has been used in many jokes."

Harry smiled softly, "was one joke about how you seduce young men from their families and leave them shortly after?"

Only the tiniest of his narrowing eyes showed that the Harry's words struck a chord. "Among others," the now weary 'German' said.

"You poor man," he said. "As for why I'm here, well, I need a place to hide my boss' little sister."

His brown eyes told him nothing, "I had no idea that Albus Dumbledore had a younger sister."

"A closely guarded secret," Harry told him, "only told to those who I know would never betray the trust and kidnap her or slit her throat."

'Vincent' straightened a bit in his chair, "and we reach the heart of this meeting. Will the dagger kill me, I wonder?"

Harry smiled innocently, "I don't think you have to worry about that." Harry subtly glanced at his watch, dropping the act as he saw the time.

"How about we cut this play short?" he asked as he put the glass on the table. "You aren't German, but Hungarian, and your last name isn't Faust, but Grindelwald. And somewhere in that shriveled old heart of yours there is a spot that's still soft for the one you called friend." Harry leaned forward, "But I still wonder, will you harm him again?"

His fake brown eyes narrowed for a moment, "I don't know what you mean, dog."

"It's simple, _Noir_. Will you break my poor master's carefully placed heart if you two meet again? I have to think of the repercussions of inviting you back into his life, after all."

The Hungarian's eyes grew cold before they became stiff._ 'Amazing,'_ Harry thought, _'the glasses in his eyes almost shattered'._

"Will I need to meet him?"

Harry answered honestly, "he listens to my words. If I tell him that you are trustworthy, he won't come within a hundred yards. For fear his presence will jeopardize his sister's safety. But then again, he might still visit you, just in case."

The Hungarian hid his thoughts from him, but Harry could see what he answer was even before he pushed the intercom button. "Catherine, cancel the rest of the appointments for today. Something personal came up."

"Of course, Dr. Faust."

* * *

He wanted to kill the brat and praise him at the same time. _'To know both my identities,'_ he thought as he walked side by side with him, _'the boy is well received of being called The Order's Dog.'_

He glanced at Potter and saw that knowing look on his face. He moved his eyes forward, pushing down his aggravation.

The boy smiled at the nurse before opening the door, "Miss Ariana?"

He saw the older woman and recognized her aged blue eyes.

"Harry!" she greeted while hugging the taller boy. "It's so good of you to come visit."

"I visited you just a day ago," Potter said.

"Oh, you did?" The boy winced as she looked away in shame. "I'm still trying to – "

She stopped talking as he hugged her small frame, "it's fine, little bird. It's alright."

He saw that familiar smile as they pulled away, watching it fall again. "Albus hasn't been visiting as often, has something happened?"

"That's why we came," Potter said as he motioned with his hand. He tried not to twitch as she glanced at him, "we came to take you to a safe house.

"Miss Ariana," he greeted as she continued to stare. He almost squirmed as the silence went on.

"I know you," she finally said. He watched her approach and moved his head as her hand reached out. "Gellert," she spoke, "you cut and dyed your beautiful golden hair. And you beautiful blue eyes are gone too. Albus loved your hair, he'll be sad that it's gone...Why?"

He swallowed into his dry throat, seeing her wet eyes. "He was depressed for months," she continued with a sad look, "thinking you died in that fire. Did you see his last performance for you at Hungary?"

He pulled himself together. "I'm afraid I missed it. I only heard the rumors and saw the news reports. I heard it was beautiful."

" 'The Dying Phoenix'." He glanced at the boy, who was looking out the window. Potter turned his head towards him but his eyes stayed outside, "the woman he hired to play the Phoenix was beautiful as well. Too bad he only keeps her by his side and not court her, she's a nice woman."

He felt his eyes start to narrow, _'what is he...oh.'_

"Oh!" Ariana gasped suddenly, making him flinch. "I almost forgot about it," she mentioned as she went to her nightstand.

"Mr. Grindelwald," the boy started as he looked out the window, "can I entrust her life in your hands?"

The boy turned and stared at him with his green eyes, asking him another, more damned question. He was glad Adriana had her head down so she could not see the exchange or his own weakness of reliving the cursed dreams he had all those years ago. _'The reason why Gellert had to die.'_

"Can I?" the Dog asked.

"Of course I'll protect her," he promised.

The boy showed his teeth in his smile while pulling out keys, "then take my car. Make sure to push the purple button before the red."

He caught the thrown keys, "and what of you?"

"Here it is!" He looked down and saw the pendant she was holding, the one Gellert always wore. "Albus found it in the wreckage and almost threw it away, but I told him to keep it, since it was the only thing he had to remember you by. Though, he didn't want to look at it anymore..."

Ariana held it out for him to take. He reached out and took the cold metal in his hand. He stared at the symbol that was embedded in his mind.

He heard Ariana give a short squeal and saw Potter put a jacket on her, pulling the hood up to hide her face. "I'll do what a dog does best, Mr. Grindelwald." He gave him a smile while fixing his leather gloves, "protecting what is ours before returning to my master. Now go."

*** ~ "I wonder, which rabbit is being hunted?" – Kuroshitsuji ~ ***

Part 1/2(3)

**Inspirations** – Candy from a Stranger, Girls, and Whip it by lightningxdisaster. Also Power|Villans by MissMillsonxx. Another from the trailer 'Now you see me'.

**Next one?** – When it's ready (so mean). Seriously, though, all the project I have to do, this will have to take a back seat for a while. Maybe after I post another chapter or two from my other works. We shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** – Hi Everybody! *dodges thrown objects* So here's the second one. Warnings are the same and...just remember that it's an M and I suck at grammar. Also I didn't edit this as closely as I should have (I've been getting sloppy with that).

*** ~ _"My feather bed is deep and soft, and there I'll lay you down. I'll dress you all in yellow silk, and don your head a crown."_ – Karliene Reynolds: _Feather Bed_ ~ ***

Harry looked down at the fuzzy scared man, "your colleges are very rude. Now I can't see properly." He grabbed the man with his hand, his other wounded one clenched air. "Now are you going to tell me who sent you or am I going to have to crack my fingers with your skull."

"They'll kill me if I tell you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his shaking voice, then turned to look behind him, his nose twitching at the rancid smell that started to come off the bodies.

He gave frightened man a look, "you want to rephrase that?"

The man looked like he was going to vomit, "alright. It's Mo – "

Instincts made Harry let go of the man, who shook as his body was electrified. He winced as the corpse fell to the ground.

"Ministry playing for keeps," Harry stated to himself as he bend to pick up his fallen knife.

"The price to pay for loyalty."

Harry flinched. There wasn't much that surprised him nowadays. Hearing his own voice, however...

He looked behind him and saw himself. He was dressed in a classy black suit, dress shoes polished to high heaven. Harry narrowed his eyes at himself, not taking his eyes off of him.

"So," Harry began, "the Ministry finally started dabbling in cloning?"

"I'm not a clone. I chose this form so you wouldn't damage yourself trying to attack me."

"You think seeing a perfect clone of myself wouldn't jolt my natural reaction to eradicate the unnatural being? You have a high praise about me."

"I just know your very bones."

Harry blinked his eyes, "who are you?"

"You know who I am."

Harry swallowed, "I'm kinda hoping you are who I think you are."

"Tired, are we?" Harry started at himself for a moment before nodded, feeling the weight of all his memories lay on his shoulders.

"I always die on May 3, as I'm sure you know, two months before my eighteenth birthday."

"You sound bitter."

"Wouldn't you be bitter?"

He watched his own green eyes moved to the bodies surrounding him, "many would kill to have your gift."

"Yes," Harry spat out, "to come back and remember your past lives as soon as you start to go to preschool and be labeled a freak for how you speak. It's bloody fantastic."

"You wish for it to end?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you are happy you have your memories. With them, you can save so many lives, for you know the monsters by name and face." Harry said nothing. His doppelganger stared before glancing to the side, "unfortunately I can do nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"To lift the curse."

"How?"

"By giving you back your powers. You must find the cure yourself."

"The prize to pay for _thinking_ I am your master," Harry stated. "Thank whatever gods this universe has that I have eternity to find the cure."

His own green eyes smiled at him before stone cold hands took him by his arms.

* * *

"Could you not call me by that name?"

"Why?"

"If Albus hears..."

Ariana frowned before looking away. He sighed before apologizing. It wasn't his fault his nerves were on edge. _'Aberforth just had to visit,'_ he thought bitterly. Thankfully, he didn't recognize him.

"Have you heard from Harry?" he heard her ask.

"No, pretty girl. I haven't heard from him."

She looked happy for a moment before her smile faded and she went back to the board and made her move. He rolled the dice and realized why she looked happy.

"It's been a while since I called you that," he told her.

Ariana looked up and smiled sadly, "a very long time."

He felt his lips start to stretch and watched her shake the dice before throwing it. She moved her hand forward and stopped. Her eyes filled with confusion as she stared down at the pieces. He waited a few moment, letting her try to remember.

She picked up the dog and moved it four spaces. He said nothing as he picked up the diced and rolled, moving his battleship forward. She grabbed for the dice and rolled as his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the text.

"It looks like Aberforth is coming to visit today," he told her as he put the phone in his pocket.

She smiled happily as she moved her piece and buying a property before giving him the dice. She laughed like a child when he had to move his piece to jail.

He heard the door open and rose to greet Aberforth with Ariana. It took all of his mental preparations not to sink back into the chair.

"Albus!" she yelled with glee as she leaped into his arms.

Gellert swallowed as he watched the two, collecting himself before his familiar blue eyes finally looked at him over his sister's shoulders. He gave him a nod and went to give him a handshake. Albus' grip was firm and warm.

"Harry told me a lot about you, Doctor."

He felt his mouth twitch and made it seemed that he was cautious to what Potter said, "did he?"

"Nothing demeaning, I assure you."

"Oh good," he said with a smile. "May I offer you anything? I have everything from the dollar menu to unicorn tears."

Gellert tried not to close his eyes at the familiar laugh, glad he turned his back to gesture to his kitchen. "I'll only be here long enough until my men sweep the footprints away and I'll be on my way."

"A pity," Gellert said honestly before motioning to the board to mask his meaning, "I could have used your help in playing against your sister."

"Really?" Albus asked while staring at the board.

"You are praised for your brilliant mind. And who knows her better than you?"

Albus turned to him, giving him a true small smile. He felt himself return it with a scoff. The smile faded a bit, "have we met?"

"No," Gellert said before speaking with ease, "I have been told I have a common face, however."

Albus hummed as he openly studied him for a moment. He turned from him and went to sit in one of the chairs, "I think I'll take a pop, if you have any."

"Preference?" Gellert asked as he started to move towards the kitchen.

"Anything but red," Albus said before talking to his sister.

"Where's Harry?" Ariana interrupted.

"He's been on a private task these last few weeks..."

Gellert tuned out their conversation as he walked, pushing the kitchen door open and going to the fridge. He put his hand on the granite and took a few breaths to compose himself before opening the fridge and picking a cola that wasn't red. He poured it in a glass and dumped the empty can on his way out into the trash.

"Thank you," Albus said when he handed him the cup.

Gellert felt their fingers lightly touch and turned to sit in his own chair. He looked to Ariana but saw she wasn't there. "I don't suppose she made her turn before she left," he stated in the awkward air.

"She said that would be cheating," Albus said, seeming to not notice his discomfort.

_'Course he doesn't.'_ "Is she coming back soon or is this an interrogation?"

"Do you think so wrongly of me, Vincent?"

He almost let the confusion through, "of course not, Mr. Dumbledore – "

"Albus, please. Mr. Dumbledore is too formal."

He swallowed, "of course..." The name came out with too much ease, "Albus. I don't think wrongly of you, but neither do I think Ariana's sudden departure was a coincidence."

"You shouldn't." Gellert blinked his eyes. "It's not deception on my part," Albus corrected. "Ariana left on her own accord. It seems that she wants me to get to know you."

Gellert took his glass as he tilted his head towards him, _'of course she does'_. "Well, that would make sense. Her mind is that of an adolescence. Her main focus would be to find someone who would make her parental figure happy."

He drank as Albus asked, "would you be suggesting that Ariana is playing matchmaker?"

He put the glass down as he licked his lips, "I was thinking more as friends. With no disrespect to whatever preference you hold."

"I'm married to my work," Albus answered honestly.

Gellert raised an eyebrow up as he nodded, "with your line of work I can safely say I'm not surprised." _'Not a soul, Albus. Not even one...'_

He took another drink as he squashed his guilt.

"And you see a lot of men like me walk into your office?"

"They're not as powerful," Gellert said honestly.

"Hopeful not as handsome," Albus joked.

Gellert smiled, "only after I'm done with them." _'Stop it. It's not like before and you know it.'_

Albus smiled back before turning around, "are you going to sit down with us?"

Gellert looked over him and saw Ariana walk with small steps towards the table, her embarrassment clearly readable.

"How long you've been there?" Gellert asked. _'Don't get your hopes up, pretty girl.'_

Ariana looked away, "not long."

"As much fun as our talk was, my men should be done by now."

Gellert started to breathe easier as Albus said goodbye to his sister. He stood up to shake his hand, "I'll take good care of her, Albus."

"You're doing a fine job so far."

He gripped his forearm and Gellert gripped his. Albus gave him a nod before letting go. Gellert let out a breath through his nose as Albus turned away.

He felt a hand reach for him quickly and he grabbed the wrist, threatening to break it. He looked up into his blue eyes, "what are you doing?"

"It depends on what's around your neck."

He saw Albus' eyes flicker like a flame, his voice suddenly cold. He looked down and saw that a bit of the pendant was showing. _'Enough to trigger his memories.'_

He looked up and opened his mouth to say something that would reject Albus' theory. Something that would force his brilliant, sharp mind elsewhere.

He heard the words that rolled out as his accent slipped, "sorry my little humming bee."

Gellert wasn't surprised, not really. Nor was he surprised at the inferno that grew in Albus' usually light eyes. Gellert's body felt lighter as his idenity was revealed. He deserved the fist that flew into his face as Ariana screamed.

* * *

Harry gasped for air as he finished reverting to his original form. "This should be getting easier!" he yelled in frustration and pain.

The crow above him cawed.

Harry looked up at her, "why would I want to die when I have all these lives to look after?"

She cawed again.

"Get out of here you CUNT!"

She quickly left, leaving him in the cold graveyard alone. "Lying feathered..." he stared at the dull steel next to him. He pulled out his wand and made a mirror.

"Damn," he said as he saw his eyes. Only a bit of his regular color was around his pupil, the rest was blue.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling for the piece of the memory that had been left behind. He found him and pulled, feeling the familiar painful tug as it was ripped from his soul like a fingernail.

"He's involvement with the Hallows is what has Gellert remembering his past life," Harry started to recount to the returned crow. "Albus had all three in his possession, but at different times, so his soul is torn between remembering and forgetting.

Now Tom. Oh Tom, of course you are different. We are connected by our souls because we once shared a living body, and he had the stone, but never used it. Him trying to use the wand must be blocking his memories. I know he recognizes me, in some way. I can see it in his rusty eyes..."

She cawed.

Harry stood straighter, "why would I...Can I do that?"

The crow bobbed her head a bit.

He brought his hand to his chin, "interesting...but do I...how would it counter..."

Harry thought of his first life, all of those moments he had before and after his first death. He brought a hand up to his forehead, feeling the scar that seemed to follow him wherever he goes.

The crow cawed.

"Yes, I think I do miss that piece of him." A moment passed before Harry turned to her with a smile, "what good is a soul link if two can't share?"

* * *

_'A dream,'_ Voldemort thought as he saw the strange blue creature float passed his face, _'a strange dream with things that feel familiar, that's all.'_

He looked at the castle on his left, the pointed towers seeming to pierce the sky. He moved his gaze to the right and saw a cave, the waves relentlessly beating on the rocks. In the middle was a house. A familiar, simple house that sent shivers down his spine yet drew him in.

He walked up the steps and pushed his fingers on the door, watching it swing open. The cold that seemed to be speared permanently on his skin intensified with the chill coming from the house.

He walked inside and up the stairs, something calling him to a specific door. He walked into the room and his eyes moved to the baby crib. The empty crib brought unwanted feelings to mind. Images of brown, hazel, red, and green.

Intense, vibrant green lighting.

"Tom."

Voldemort looked at the voice and heard a slight hiss under his voice as he spoke, "Potter..."

The boy smiled at him, his green eyes dull. He saw that his famous scar was visible for all to see, and not even Ravenclaw's diadem could hide it.

The boy gave another one of his nauseating smiles, his eyes still dull of life.

His gaze was drawn to the snake that crawled from Potter's shoulders and reached to land on him. Voldemort felt the familiar creature circle around his neck and hang her head down his shoulders, inexplicably drawing him closer to the boy and making the chain around his pink neck visible.

The boy showed no signs of stopping him as he reached his, oddly paper white, fingers and drew the locket from under his uniform shirt. He rubbed his thumb around Slytherin's locket as he felt the boy stare. _'Slytherin...'_

"You travel a long way to get here," Potter said. He looked down as he drew a cup forward, his eyes catching a black book sticking from the boy's robe pocket. "Drink up while we rest," the boy said as the Hufflepuff's cup filled with red wine.

"I hope it's to your liking," Potter said as he grabbed the cup. He brought the cup to his mouth and smelt inside, noticing smells that were foreign yet familiar. He took a sip as he stared up at the boy, noticing how his eyes seemed to grow with life.

He brought the cup down, "poison."

The boy shook his head, "it is only that disgusting wine that you seem to enjoy. Nothing more."

"It is only disgusting because you don't know the finer qualities of wine."

Potter gave a laugh, which both irritated and amused him.

"Perhaps," the boy agreed, "it's rare that I love a wine that cost more than an island."

He watched the boy take the cup and put it on a wooden table, the ring on his wedding finger shining in the sun. "It is amazing," Potter seemed to say to himself, "how much we are alike yet so different..."

Voldemort looked at the boy, feeling his hand on his. He felt something polished being put in his hand and looked down. The boy's fingers placed the wooden stick into his palm, the tip sticking out between his fingers.

His fingers moved on their own as they held the stick, holding it in the correct way while Potter cradled his cold hand. "You have killed before," Potter said, "your job entails it. But have you ever killed without leaving a mess?"

Voldemort stared as the boy moved their hand over to a gagged man who he swore he's seen before. The man's fearful eyes darted everywhere, like a frightened caged rat. "As lethal as a bullet to the head," Potter began, "but much more humane. The victim is killed with no evidence left behind. No bullet wound, no discoloration, no needle mark. The perfect assassination."

The boy let go of his hand, "you know the spell, don't you?"

Voldemort glanced over at the words before looking at the man, "I do."

He could feel the boy smile next him, "then what are you waiting for?"

Voldemort stared into the rat's eyes as the words flowed out of his mouth, _"Avada Kedavra."_

He watched the beautiful green light shoot out of the wand and wrap around the man, caressing the body like a lover.

The deceased fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Voldemort stared at the body, his emotions running around unchained. His body felt lighter, unbound from a wall. He felt a weight on his chest that brought him back.

He glanced at the black hair that was similar to his own, but far more messier, as he felt Potter put his mouth on his own and sucked.

It was over quickly, giving Voldemort no time to shiver from the unnatural feeling. The boy looked up at him as he swallowed, his green eyes as bright as the curse and his fingers stopped digging in his chest.

He felt the words blow hotly on his lips, "I can't believe I missed this part of you..."

Voldemort looked down at him before moving a hand through his hair, "I seemed to have neglected you."

Harry's eyes closed slowly as he rubbed his fingertips on his scalp, nudging his forehead on his palm. Voldemort smiled at his horcrux's face, it looked much like a pleased dog.

His felt Harry's pleasure, his happiness, at being reunited, at being whole. He spent so long being alone since the curse, but now they could be together again. His horcrux found this information ironic, humorous, and maddening.

"What curse?" Voldemort asked mostly to himself as he searched.

Harry moaned as he nudged his palm once more. Images of snow, fire, smoke, and blood came into his mind. Pain came into his head as well. Unimaginable pain, both from loneliness and torture.

"Who hurt what was Voldemort's?" he asked as he messaged his thumb over his warm forehead, only mildly wondering where the diadem had gone.

Harry moaned again, "not your property." He looked up at him with his rare green eyes, the defiance burning inside.

He felt Harry push his hand up with his own, the tips pushed against the other. Voldemort felt their heartbeat on the middle finger, seeming to mimic the other.

"My Lord?"

His eyes flew open. The cold that seemed to lay on his skin disappeared, yet it felt like he was freezing. He looked over at who spoke while sitting up.

"Something important came up, Lucius?" he asked while staring him in the eye.

"Yes," the not–so–confident employee said, "the Order had created a virus strong enough to take down MoM."

"I'm to assume that all information is on that flash drive you hold?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort waited before holding out his hand. The cold device was put in his hand after a moment of silence. He stood and, thankfully, Lucius left after a short dismissal.

He walked on the wooden floors to his desk, turning on the laptop and inserting the drive. There were only two folders on the drive. One said 'Drag No 2X Tap' and the other 'Basilisk'.

Voldemort clicked the folder and read, leaning his bare back on the cold leather chair. He ignored the twitch his lips gave when he reached read the first line.

_'So you want to own a Basilisk?'_

*** ~ _"Be mine forever. Be mine forever. Be mine forever..."_ – Karliene Reynolds: _Love song for Vampire_ ~ ***

Part 2/3

**The two songs** – Not really a reason to why I put here...or is there? I'll love to see any guesses. Feel free to blow up either my PM or Tumblr.


End file.
